Wild Thoughts
by Tsurumi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's been having naughty thoughts of his brother. ItaXSasu Yaoi one-shot lemon. If you don't like don't read.


I think this is one of my favorites. I've waited for so fucking long to update this…

Ah well, I can't give a fuck.

Anyway enjoy this, and tell me what you think of it, cause I had a lot of fun writting this little shit XD. (I don't have work to do anymore, since my life belongs to my new Siberian Husky puppies; Mufasa and Ethan. They're-so-cute you couldn't stand a minute whitout te need to sqeeze 'em In your arms)

* * *

**Wild Thoughts**

Sasuke's/POV

That night, I couldn't get caught by sleep. It was one of those nights I couldn't get my aniki out of my head. It was weird, though. I couldn't figure out the reason. Perhaps was appreciation? Perhaps care? Or just…love? Nah, it's impossible. Me, in love with my aniki? No way. Or, was it true? I didn't want to realize it? I don't know a fucking shit…but that won't get my now weird thoughts away from my head, no. I didn't want to go further on my mind but, well, it was kind of…impossible. But anyway, my aniki and I where good at each other, that's a relief. Probably, he hadn't figure out my thoughts, and I didn't want him to figure them out, no way.

I looked at the clock; it's 1:20 a.m. Shit! I was kind of desperate to get some sleep. Without waiting anymore, I walked out of bed, and opened my room's door quietly. I looked around the hallway, relief no one was around. But, hey, what am I thinking? Searching for someone to be awake at this hour? Nah, that was stupid. Ro perhaps, was I waiting for someone to be around here? No. I don't think so.

I went downstairs, passing by my parent's room. It was weird. I didn't hear my father's snoring, but I didn't care much though. I continued walking 'till I reach the kitchen. I was looking for some sleep pills, and luckily, I found some. So I took a glass of water and drank it with two pills. I hope to get some sleep now.

After I finished, I walked through the hallway to my room. I stopped when I heard someone walking, probably coming out of the bathroom. It's weird, I couldn't think off who might be roaming around at this hour. The steps got closer and I hid myself on the hallway's wall, hoping for whoever was not to notice me. The sound of steps disappear, and I desperately looked at the hallway, just to be face-to-face with the one I didn't ever though of.

"What are you doing, otouto?" Itachi whispered. I stood quiet for a while. "Otouto, don't tell me you're roaming the house at this hour…" he said again. I couldn't a reason; I even forgot why I was there in the first place!

"I uh…can't…sleep…?" I sustain myself to say that, as the dammed thoughts ran wildly on my mind again. Oh Kami, what a perfect time to start giving me such images on my head. I thought as I felt me breath came out in little pants. I can't believe it's being hard for me to breath in front of my own brother!

"Ah…you know I can't sleep either…how about trying to sleep together?" he making me even more shocked than I was. "Um…I-I don't know aniki…I…um…I mean…er" I didn't know what to say. What if I say no? He'll probably be disappointed. What If I said yes? We'll be sleeping together probably hugged and makin lov-…wait, what did I just say? No, this can't be happening. First, this weir thoughts and now thinking about…having sex…? No! No way! That's incest! I can't do that…or I really want to? Every time I thought about this, it was even harder to get the weird feeling out of my body.

"Done…let's go then" Itachi said pulling my arm and walking the opposite direction of my room. "But, wait, aniki…I didn't say anything yet and-" I was cut off as one of my brother's thumb was softly placed on my lips. "Ssh…you don't want mother or father to wake up, do you?" He whispered looking at my sudden expression, like "huh?"

"And besides, I don't need an answer from you to know what you want. You should learn to hide your expressions in a better way, otouto…" he said removing his finger from my lip. That sudden touch felt…like heaven…yeah, I had to admit it. My aniki's hand felt so soft…so caressing…but, crap! He noticed my unspoken answer! Does that mean he found out about my thoughts, too? No, I hope not…

We reached his room. It's been time since I've enter his room. It felt cold, though the windows where closed, and the wind wasn't even hear. It was just like him, cold and mysterious. "Jah…" I laugh myself at the comment, quickly noticing Itachi was already on the bed, waving his hand for me to go and lay beside him. I quickly did. He then grabbed the sheet and covered himself, me as well. That's the moment my head starts to work, again…

Shit! Not now. No more 'dirty' thoughts on my head. I thought to myself trying to relax, but It was futile. Suddenly, Itachi placed his hand around my head, the other one rubbing my chest slightly. I started to shake at the warm, pleasant touch.

"A-aniki…what are you-" I couldn't finish as he moved his hand from my chest to my mouth, making me speechless.

"Ssh…otouto, I've been noticing something lately…" he started. I could swear my blood ran cold at that moment. Oh kami…se he DOES know! He knows about these thoughts and about how I feel…. I started to panic. I just couldn't believe he found out. "Sasuke…I…I…" my brother seemed to be speechless as his face got close to mine. Close enough so that now I was feeling his soft breath on my cheek. "I love you..." he managed to breath out, crushing his lips with mine. Now…this had taken my locked thoughts freed from their prison. Hot scenes of making love with my brother started to appear in my mind as I felt a ray of pleasure went through my spine. I worked my lips against his; the feeling was incredible. His tongue slid in, battling against mine for dominance. He won, though.

I ran my hands through my aniki's soft, raven hair. His hands moved to my back as he moved his body on top of mine. I pressed myself closer to him, close enough to be squeeze by his arms. He ran his hands down my torso. He released my lips, I groaned at the loss of them. I quickly started moaning again when Itachi attached his lips to my neck, sucking it. I moaned in pleasure, my thoughts kept me from feeling pain. He bit down my neck, hard enough to draw blood from it. He sucked the small wound, leaving a hickey that would last for some time.

"I…Itachi…mom will notice…" I breathed out, almost unable to speak.

"Not to worry about that for now…haven't you notice, otouto?" he asked. I couldn't figure out anything. What was I suppose to 'notice'?

"I…what is it…?" I asked, starting to feel worried.

"Mom and dad aren't even in the house…jeh…I tricked you, otouto…" he said still working his lips on my neck. "They won't be heading home the next two days. Dad told me they where secretly called for a mission tonight and that he wasn't coming back the next two days, so, relax…"

I couldn't have asked for this to be better. Mom and dad weren't in the house. I could moan freely as I wished. This new thought turned me on even more. To think I can have my brother tonight…oh God…It's soo good…

He watched my pleasant face, smirking at me as a hand started to play with a nipple. I arched my chest into his heavenly touch. He started to suck it, running his hot tongue over it. I moaned again, in a way that mom and dad would have probably heard if they where home tonight.

This feeling…these thoughts…thanks to them, now I was fully erected. Itachi smirked as he felt my hardened member. Somehow, panic overcame me. Why? Probably cause of the thoughts that my aniki had been building up on his mind the moment he felt my erection? Well, whatever he's been thinking to do, I'm ready for it. I know I am.

He started kissing me again, and I kissed him back. I bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was quickly welcomed. Again the battle for dominance, and I lost.

"You want this…"

He's right. I wanted this…I needed this. My heart was throbbing quicker at the thought of having my aniki fucking me hard tonight…yeah, I wanted him to fuck me, and hard.

But this was wrong. We weren't supposed to be doing such sinful things…our parent aren't home anyway, so who fucking cares?

"Otouto…this is wrong…but because of it…I want it, I need it more" Itachi said leaving me a little surprised. Wasn't I supposed to say that instead of him?

He breathed hot air on my lips, turning me on oven more. At this point I won't last for long…

Since we both weren't wearing a shirt he trailed his hand to my pants. I moaned as he unzips them slowly, like teasing me. I was so desperate that I pulled down his boxers with a quick movement. His erection sprang free. He was surprised. I was completely blushed at the delicious sight. His cheeks flushed. He didn't stay behind, as he yanked down my boxers, revealing my hard cock.

I hissed at the cool wind rubbing against my heated flesh. Itachi licked his lips as he lowered his head to my erection, taking me to his mouth instantly, working his tongue around the tip, licking away the pre-cum that had been there. I moaned loudly, as shivers of pleasure where running through my spine. I loved the way he licked me. It felt so good. Nothing in my life had felt so good than this. This was driving me crazy!

"A-aniki...ah…it feels so good...ah…" I moaned as Itachi moved his head up and down, while his thumbs played whit my balls. I felt a sudden squeeze on my belly and my dick twitched. I was close.

"Otouto…tell me, what do you want from me…" Itachi asked tenderly.

"I…want you…make me…make me come, aniki!" I moaned loudly. My words make Itachi turn on. He started pumping me slow at first, but then gradually harder. Ah…this feeling was unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I-Itachi!" I moaned out loud as I came in my aniki's hand. He quickly pulled down his head to my now cumming dick, taking me into his mouth, sucking. He swallowed all the milky liquid, and raised his head to look at my tired expression. "

Otouto… you taste really good…" he said coming back to place a tender kiss on my lips. I tasted myself with that kiss. It tasted like cream. Ah… probably the best thing I've tasted in the world.

We broke for some air. Then, I saw my aniki as he took his fingers to my mouth ordering me to suck them. I did as he wanted, watching how my gently sucking turned him on even more. I loved that. Once the digits where fully coated, Itachi pulled them out of my mouth.

"Otouto, this might be uncomfortable, but I'll make you ready for what's coming soon" he whispered on my ear before pushing the first finger in. I didn't feel any pain at all. Then he pushed another one. Now I was beginning to mutter in discomfort. He waited a little before the third finger was pushed in. I let out a moan as he pushed them in and out of me.

I moaned hard as my aniki hit my sweet spot, pulling out his fingers. "Now Sasuke… you're ready?" he said leaning down to kiss me, waiting for a response.

"It's ok… go on"

He positioned above me, kissing me dearly, inserting just the tip of his throbbing dick. I could feel the stretching. I knew I was gonna be in some hell's pain soon.

Itachi keep thrusting his dick, fighting against my tight entrance, making his best not to harm me. Sure it wasn't gonna be possible since his size was far above my imagination. He was big…**too big.**

Itachi was only half way in, when suddenly he stopped. "Otouto, this slow motion is making things even more painful…hold on" he said looking straight to my watery raven eyes. We didn't break eye contact. Without warning me, he thrust all the way in.

I screamed in pain. My eyes shut at the pressure of my aniki's dick inside me. It was like he was tearing me in two.

"The pain will go soon…I promise" he comforted me. I couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down my flushed cheeks. He didn't move for a while, letting me adjust to the feeling of him being inside of me, waiting for my answer to keep going.

"ah…nii-san…move…" I panted as pleasure overcame my mind, desperate once more for these fantasy thoughts of my aniki coming inside of me to come true.

"With pleasure…" he smirked, pulling almost all the way out and slamming bark hard.

"ahh!...that…felt so good!...do it again…" I moaned at his heavenly thrust. He had hit my sensitive spot at the first thrust. Ah… I've never felt so alive. Our moans mixed up.

"Ah… aniki... harder… harder!" I begged, and he granted my wish, ramming into me harder and deeper.

Again, I felt close to release, and I know he was close too. He kept slamming his monstrous dick to me, moaning my name, loosing himself in ecstasy. Our bodies where sweat. The motion of Itachi's hips moving back and forward was driving me insane. He was perfect in every way. I couldn't imagine someone else giving me pleasure the way he was doing it now.

I moaned loudly, screaming his name as I came, spilling my seed on to his chest. The feeling of hot cum made him lose control. He gave one last thrust as he came deep inside, moaning my name. His hips jerked a few times as his release was complete.

He collapsed on top of me. We both were desperately gasping for air. Once my aniki caught his breath, he rolled off. Cum trails where coming out of my entrance as he pulled himself out. He laid beside me. I buried my head on his warm chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

"I knew it otouto. You wanted me too…" Itachi whispered stroking my spiky hair, playfully moving my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah…I wanted id…" I replied, relieved that my dirty thoughts where satisfied.

"I love you, otouto… Itachi smirked, placing a soft kiss on my lips, slowly falling into a deep slumber. "I love you too…and I don't know how long it's been since I started loving you, aniki…" I whispered as I watched him sleep. Now I realize why this thoughts where running through my mind. It was because of…love? Yeah, I know it was.

I was in love whit my aniki, and I didn't want to realize it.

* * *

ell, tell me what you think of this. Sorry for any spelling errors here but my puppies aren't giving me time to breath! They're too noisy and to imperative.

Review are very lovely here

Ja-ne.


End file.
